Regina and The Diamonds / Episode Four / The Queen Mariah
'Regina and The Diamonds / The Queen Mariah '''is the fourth episode in the series Regina and The Diamonds. Episode Four / The Queen Mariah ''Following the events of the last episode, everyone locates back to the lounge Nikki: So all the windows and doors are locked, correct? Regina: Yes they all are Nikki: So this Black Demon clearly wants revenge on this house, what did you do to upset some fucking demons Karen: Oh my god I remember this one time when it was raining and my boobs told me it was raining and then a demon appeared in front of me and he stabbed me in the boobs, but my implants saved me and then I walked away Gretchen: No sweetie... Cassandra: When was this Karen: La... Regina: This doesn't matter I'm more worried that we have some witch in our house Helen: Who? Regina points to Mitsuko who has disappeared Regina: Oh when the fuck did that happen All of a sudden the lights go out Karen: Oh my god darkness YAY All of a sudden a large chainsaw can be heard Geneva: RUN All of the girls get up and run, The Diamonds head for the stairs, Geneva ran into the kitchen, Katherine hid behind the curtains, Helen tripped over her fat onto the chainsaw and was cut into Helen: AAAAAAAAAAAA All of a sudden the lights come back as everyone sees Helen fall to the ground, the Black Demon then runs away, The Diamonds then come back downstairs Karen: Oh my god look, a dead body, HOW FUN Gretchen: No sweetie... Regina: Oh when did this bullshit happen Katherine: That's it I'm ringing the police Geneva: There is no need for that Cassandra: Yeah whoever killed her mu.... All of a sudden a hand pops out of Helens stomach, then two, then a fucking head Mariah: Oh my god someone help me Katherine and Cassandra then run over and help Mariah out of the body Regina: Im... Nikki: Who the hell are you Mariah: I'm Mariah, BB Legend Nikki: Another one! Mariah: Put me on a season and I win it, that's the tea Heather: Oh my god I remember her on the Portugal series, secret story Regina: IS NO-ONE SHOCKED AT THE FACT SHE CAME OUT A BODY Karen: No.... Mariah: That's not the problem right now, someone is trying to kill all of you so I came to protect you Regina: We don't need help, kk, come on girls follow me The Diamonds then follow Regina upstairs, so do the only pledges, Heather and Katherine Cassandra: God they never listen Mariah: Ok ladies since you care about the actual killings lets sit down and talk Nikki: The Black Demon has to be Regina Cassandra: Maybe... I don't think she'd be killing pledges at all though Nikki: True Geneva: Well... what about that girl Mitsuko Cassandra: Wait! She's the one from despair island, that's how you knew her... Geneva: Yeah, we escaped tho The door then knocks three times Geneva: I'll get it Geneva opens the door to find Rei Geneva: What... Rei: Hello Geneva Rei then pulls Geneva close to her and stabs her multiple times in the chest, Cassandra and Nikki then run up to try and help Geneva but it's too late, she falls to the floor dead Cassandra: What the fuck you bitch Nikki then runs off into the kitchen Rei: That bitch is a snake for all we know she could've been the Black Demon Regina: What's all this noise... what the fuck Geneva is dead... and who's that bitch Katherine: Rei *gasp* Rei: Katherine! Before anything else is said Nikki comes out of the kitchen with a big knife and slashes Rei's face open Nikki: WHO IS SHE, WHO IS SHE, WHY DID YOU DO THAT Rei then falls to the ground and Cassandra pulls her body in Cassandra: Nikki... why... Mariah looking at old newspapers then stands up Mariah: Ladies get in formation, I have a plan Category:Regina and The Diamonds Episodes